


What Happens on Center Ice (Starts the Fight)

by iahcpm (IhmXJ9), IhmXJ9



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Fist Fights, Fluff (I hope), Hockey Player Auguste, Hockey player Damen, Implied Damen/Laurent - Freeform, M/M, Other, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhmXJ9/pseuds/iahcpm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IhmXJ9/pseuds/IhmXJ9
Summary: Auguste and Damen are hockey players on rival teams. Laurent attends every home game of Auguste's. Except he is running late. (Or, more content in the severely lacking Hockey AU division of this fandom.)
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my very first fanfic ever inspire by thickenmyblood's tumblr post. It was an idea that I just couldn't get out of my head and decided to just go for it! I know its not perfect or even all that polished, but where is the fun in that? I hope you enjoy this idea as much as I did.
> 
> Tumblr post link becuase I don't feel like googling how to embed right now:  
> https://thickenmyblood.tumblr.com/post/637598111998541824/i-just-have-a-thing-for-auguste-beating-the-shit

Auguste begins warm-ups as the music blares, hyping the crowd up. Each round of figure eights his eyes scan the crowd searching for Laurent’s bright yellow hair. It is a home game, so Laurent should be seated behind the Arles Albatross’ penalty box, same as always. Auguste thinks Laurent only attends these games so he can make bitchy comments to wind up whomever is in the box (usually Auguste to be honest.) But Auguste seems to perform better when Laurent is there, watching his every play. It reminds Auguste of when he was attending University of Marlas and a grade-school Laurent would demand their parents bring him to every game Auguste played, despite the 8 hour drive it required — a gapped-tooth grin spreading across Laurent’s face each time someone slammed into the plexiglass. At the time Laurent wanted to grow up and play hockey “just like Gus!” Since then Laurent has learned he prefers to simply observe the games now. 

Laurent claims someone will have to be of sound mind and body when all of Auguste’s injuries and numerous concussions finally renders him unable to remember which way to hold a hockey stick. But despite his snark, every home game Laurent arrives wearing DeVere and the number 19 plastered in gold across the back of his oversized navy jersey. It makes Auguste smile every time he sees Laurent wearing his jersey, so different from the slim fit clothes he favors. 

Yet, as the timer on the jumbotron ticks down, Auguste starts to worry. It's never like Laurent to miss a home game, especially against the Lions of Ios. The Pride, as their fans affectionately call them, are one of the Albatross’ biggest rivals. Each match always ends up with Auguste in the box more often than not, and usually at least a fist fight or two. Damianos Akielos is one of the best damn centers in the league. A fact Auguste will only ever admit after consuming his water weight in whiskey. Everytime they go in for the faceoff, Damionos has the absolute gall to smile and wink at Auguste! Damen’s, no Damianos’ plays are almost second nature to Auguste since they were trained by the same coach back at U of M, albeit some years apart.

The rivalry started in jest as they each vied for Marlas Hockey’s most distinguished alum. But over the years Damianos’ cocksure attitude has infuriated Auguste to no end, resulting in more aggressive checks than are strictly necessary when they meet in the rink. Because most players tend to rely on technique or brute strength to get through plays, but Damen seems to posses both in ample quantity. And despite knowing the plays by heart, they way Damen executes them and moves is just so fucking Iostian it leaves him as one of the few players that truly gives Auguste a challenge on the ice. Auguste knows it, his team knows it, and the fans most definitely know this. 

All of this contributes to the thrum of energy in the stadium and the slowly increasing anxiety in Auguste at Laurent’s absence. As the players finish warming up Auguste finally sees him! Relief floods through Auguste as he turns and gives Laurent a blinding smile and a small wave. But then the rest of Laurent finally registers in Auguste’s consciousness . And Laurent is most definitely NOT wearing the gold and navy jersey he has worn every game since Auguste went pro. No, Laurent is wearing a crimson and cream jersey with Akielos clearly printed on the back. 

Auguste’s vision narrows as his blood boils. Why, why, why would Laurent wear Damen’s jersey. Especially to a home game against them! Is Laurent trying to ensure Auguste loses tonight? Is it a prank? Did Damen put him up to this? Yes, that must be it. Damen must have given Laurent his jersey to wear just to infuriate Auguste tonight. Twisted fucker at times, but that’s also part of the joy that comes from knowing Laurent. The teams are officially done with warm-up and the starting lineup is announced. Auguste is pleased to note he still receives more applause from the crowd than Damen.

As they line-up for the faceoff, Auguste notes Damen’s eyes are drawn to Laurent sitting in the crowd. Laurent can’t seem to stop gazing back at him with a shy smile and slight flush that has nothing to do with being so close to the ice. Auguste crowds in as close as the official will allow and warns Damen to stay away from his brother or else Damen will never be able to take someone home for the night again. Damen smiles at Auguste and with a wink replies, “Laurent seemed to enjoy me just fine last night.” Finally, the official drops the puck.


	2. Chapter 2

Auguste checks Damen so violently he is thrown into the penalty box within the first minute of play. He arrives to Laurent’s smirking face. “That’s a new record, even for you my brother, “ Laurent remarks. “What seems to have brought this on tonight?” Auguste glowers at Laurent in response, eyes flicking from Laurent’s jersey to his face and back. His meaning is clear,  _ they’ll be discussing Laurent’s little stunt after the game. _

Auguste continues to bee-line for Damen play after play, although he is careful to be less blatant under the watchful eye of the official. The third time Auguste slams Damen into the side more forcefully than necessary Damen begins to put more force into his body-checks. This enrages Auguste. How dare Damen not simply take it. He fucked his innocent baby brother! Defiled him for amusement. Laughing with his teammates at Laurent’s inexperience.Damen is probably just using Laurent to get to Auguste, trying to throw him off this season as they draw nearer to the playoffs. The adrenaline and anger reach a tipping point in Auguste and he decides to cross-check Damen, itching for a fight. Damen is shocked before quickly schooling his features while Auguste throws his stick down, pulls his helmet and gloves off, and faces Damen more fully. 

The first punch lands on Damen’s abdomen, more shock than pain thanks to his pads. Yet it’s enough for Auguste to quickly deliver an uperhook to Damen’s jaw, throwing his head back and jostling his helmet. Damen swiftly recovers and lands a similar punch on Auguste, busting his lip open. The officials had allowed the first few blows, watching in mild amusement at a fight this early on in the game. Unfortunately, their respective teammates are not so passive. As Aguste and Damen continue to get more violent, the officials try to get in between the two men. The scrum begins to form as players seize the opportunity for the fight they’ve been wanting all night. Even the Pride’s goalie Nikandros comes out of the box to take on Lazar who can’t seem to keep his mouth shut even at the best of times. 

With each punch Auguste tries to land around the official holding him back, he rages at Damen. Finally, Auguste drew Damen in close muttering through swollen eyes and flinging spittles of blood “I don’t know how the fuck you seduced my brother, but you two are through. You understand you giant piece of shit? Thinking you can come in here and skate on MY home rink after fucking Laurent and acting pleased as can be? Think again.” Damen's nose was definitely broken, and he might have a tooth knocked out, but he leveled a severe look at Auguste and replied “I think you’ll find it the other way around. Laurent had me hooked from day one.”

This stopped Auguste dead in his tracks finally allowing the officials to finally eject him from the game. He barely hears the chastisement of his coach as he collapses on the bench, thoughts racing trying to piece together the puzzle. He picks his head up, searching behind Lazar currently in the Albatross' penalty box. Laurent’s normally placid face as he endures Auguste’s fights is gone, replaced by the most frigid glare Augste has seen. He knows the traditional post home-game dinner he has with Laurent will be fucking awful. But there is no way in hell he is letting Laurent off easy tonight, his injuries be damned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely want to continue this story, but I am not quite sure how it'll go yet. So any ideas would be welcome. Maybe I'll just create some one-shots or drabbles in this world until I get a REAL plot and not just silly boys beating each other up.


End file.
